Las Primeras Palabras
by Uchiha.naruto.love
Summary: Naruto y Sasuke pelean por el significado de la palabra Uke.... este one shot tiene relacion con mi otra historia... espero que les guste mucho... SasuxNaru


**DISCLAIMER: **La serie de Naruto y sus personajes pertenece al Sr. Masashi Kishimoto... no gano dinero de esta serie, solo soy una fan escribiendo para otros fans.

--

Naruto suspiro con nerviosismo, su pierna no de dejaba de moverse nerviosamente y su mano un tanto sudada tomaba la de Sasuke de vez en cuando solo para soltarla segundos después. Sasuke lo miraba con interés estando un poco más calmado que el rubio.

"Naruto" – Susurró, Naruto dio un pequeño salto y miró a su compañero de reojo.

"¿Que quieres teme?" – Gruñó Naruto, Sasuke se hecho a reír.

"Eres un manojo de nervios, no te preocupes" – Le dijo el moreno halando al rubio cerca, Naruto se recostó en su pecho sonriendo para si cuando Sasuke plantó un beso en su cabeza pero la calma no duró más de unos segundos porque Naruto ya estaba moviéndose nerviosamente en su lugar.

"¿No estas nervioso teme?" – Preguntó el rubio mirando a Sasuke.

"No Usuratonkachi" – Dijo Sasuke entrelazando sus dedos con los de Naruto besando su palma un par de veces para intentar calmarlo un poco.

Tsunade salió de la habitación frotándose las manos, Naruto se levantó rápidamente halando a Sasuke a su lado.

"Tsunade Sama, como esta Sakura chan?" – Preguntó el agitado rubio, Tsunade sonrió y golpeo el hombre de Naruto amigablemente.

"Sakura esta bien, pueden pasar a ver a los niños" – Dijo la vieja Tsunade, Naruto abrió sus ojos de par en par y asintió rápidamente, Sasuke entrelazo sus dedos nuevamente y ambos siguieron a la Hokage. "Tienes una habitación especial tendrán que quedarse esta noche, podrás llevarlos a casa mañana por la tarde" – Tsunade abrió una puerta gris y dejo entrar a su compañero y al capitán ANBU.

"Puedes dejarnos solos un momento, iremos a ver a Sakura luego" – Dijo Sasuke con voz fría, Tsunade asintió dejando a los dos ninjas solos, Naruto se acercó a una de las pequeñas cunas y tomó en brazos al rollito envuelto en una manta rosada con el símbolo de Konoha, volvió a ver a Sasuke con grandes lagrimas cayendo de sus brillantes ojos azules. "Baka" – Sasuke susurró besando una lagrima, se separó del rubio y limpió las pocas lagrimas que aun caían. Se dio la vuelta tomando al pequeño bultito azul en sus brazos, y entonces supo porque Naruto lloraba, se mordió el labio inferior soltando un respiro que no sabia que había estado sosteniendo.

"Son hermosos" – Naruto suspiró delineando la cara de la bebé, la pequeña abrió su desdentada boca y bostezó. "Eres hermosa mi pequeña Hana chan" – Naruto besó la frente de la pequeña antes de fijar su vista en Sasuke, tenia un extraño brillo en sus ojos, una emoción difícil de describir.

"Quiero que se llamarle Minato" – Soltó el moreno sin levantar su vista del bebé envuelto en la mantita.

"¿Mi- Minato?" – Naruto tartamudeo sorprendido.

"Algún problema idiota?" – Sasuke preguntó, Naruto rió suavemente

"Para nada" – El rubio Hokage alargo sus brazos y cambio de bebé con Sasuke. El moreno miró a la pequeña con un destello de orgullo, desde el primer momento que la tuvo en brazos supo que seria la pequeña princesa Uchiha, siempre había pensado que era estupido que los padres compararan a los bebés con los familiares pero definitivamente la pequeña Hana se parecía a Naruto.

"Hokage Sama ya es hora" – Una de las enfermeras anuncio, Naruto asintió dejando al pequeño Minato en la cuna, Sasuke dejó a la bebé en la cunita de al lado.

"¿Iré a ver a Sakura chan, vienes?" – Preguntó el rubio besando la mejilla del moreno.

"Regresare a casa, aun hay cosas que arreglar para la llegada de los chicos, regresa pronto" – Sasuke besó rápidamente los labios de Naruto antes de salir de la habitación. Naruto suspiró y se dirigió a la habitación de la peli rosa, la chica estaba sentada viendo a la ventana con una cara de satisfacción.

"¿Como estas Sakura chan?" – Preguntó Naruto, la chica dio un respingo volviendo su vista al chico rubio.

"Estoy bien Naruto" – Suspiró la chica sonriendo.

"Los nombramos Minato y Hana… muchas gracias Sakura chan" – Naruto le dijo dejando que sus ojos se nublaran con lagrimas, Sakura dejó escapar las suyas.

"No tienes porque darme las gracias baka! Yo debo agradecerte que dejaras que hiciera esto por ustedes, estoy muy feliz" – Sakura se abrazó a Naruto, el rubio acarició su cabello hasta que la chica dejó de llorar. "Vete a casa tonto, cuando me sienta mejor iré a ver a los bebés"

"Nos vemos Sakura chan" – Naruto salió corriendo de la habitación con una enorme sonrisa, aun no podía creerlo, todo había pasado tan rápido, quien diría que a los 22 años el ninja mas ruidoso de la aldea seria Hokage y padre.

--

Sasuke se dejó caer en la cama abriendo sus piernas y halando a Naruto en medio.

"Quiero tenerlos en casa" – Naruto dijo emocionado.

"Me alegra que seas la madre de mis hijos" – Sasuke murmuró besando el desnudo pecho de su amante.

"¿Madre?!" – Naruto gritó separándose del moreno y frunciendo el ceño. "Teme! Tu eres la madre de mis hijos" – Naruto gruñó, Sasuke se levantó y lo empujó hacia atrás atrapándolo entre su cuerpo y la pared.

"Tu eres el uke, tu eres la madre" – Susurró Sasuke en su oído recorriendo con sus labios su rostro hasta llegar a sus labios.

"Eres un idiota" – Naruto lo empujó con fingido enojo y se acostó, Sasuke lo siguió abrazándolo por atrás.

"Uke" – Sasuke murmuró con una sonrisa antes de quedarse dormido

--

Sasuke se apoyaba en la pared vistiendo su traje de batalla, acababa de llegar de una misión un poco corta y como siempre sabia que encontraría a Naruto en la nueva habitación de la casa.

El rubio no había levantado su mirada ni por un segundo, sus brillantes ojos azules no se apartaban del pequeño bebé con cabello negro. Su brazo lo acunaba, Sasuke vio que la imagen era perfecta, el bebé estaba donde debería de estar.

"¿Ya le diste la botella a Hana?" – Preguntó Sasuke, Naruto subió la mirada por un segundo.

"Si, también a Minato solo estoy esperando que vuelva a dormir" – Naruto dijo, Sasuke se arrodillo frente a sus dos chicos y le dio un beso a ambos.

"Ve a descansar Usuratonkachi, debes estar exhausto" – Sasuke le dijo tomando a su hijo en sus brazos y delineando las grandes ojeras de Naruto con su mano libre.

"Sakura chan vino a ayudarme, además tengo a mis clones, no fue tan difícil" – Naruto se defendió.

"Lo se, esperame no vayas a dormirte" – Sasuke tomó su lugar en la mecedora meciéndose un poco hasta que Minato se quedó dormido en sus brazos.

**  
...Seis Meses después...**

Naruto y Sasuke reían en el suelo de madera tomando en sus brazos a los bebés, Hana soltó una fuerte risa cuando Sasuke besó sus mejillas.

Minato tomó un osito de peluche con sus manitas y miró a Naruto tocando las cicatrices en su mejilla derecha, el pequeño empezó s balbucear incoherencias mirando a su gemela de vez en cuando.

Sasuke y Naruto sentaron a los bebés en la suave alfombra, ambos se balancearon y se apoyaron con sus manitas.

"Ka- Kaa…san!" – Escucharon el grito de la pequeña Hana, Naruto volvió su mirada desafiante a Sasuke.

"Eres tu!" – Ambos gritaron al mismo tiempo antes de fijar su vista en la pequeña de ojos azules, ambos esperando a que volviera a hablar, Hana empezó a reír y balbucear alegremente.

"Kaaaaaa san!" – Gritó extendiendo sus gorditos brazos a Naruto, Sasuke se echo a reír tirandose al piso, Minato dio un grito y empezó a reírse sin saber lo que pasaba.

"Te lo dije Naruto Koi, el Uke es la madre" – Dijo Sasuke con voz triunfante antes de robar un beso al enfadado Naruto.

--

**Espero que les haya gustado este One shot. Esta relacionado con mi historia "El sol y la Luna"**

**Este es como un flashback, mucho antes de que comenzara la historia que antes les mencione.**


End file.
